Mistletoe
by Hime no Ichigo
Summary: [Shounen ai: RoyxEd] [oneshot] Edward Elric hated parties, but one man would change all that. [Merry X'mas minna!]


**Mistletoe  
**_By – Hime no Ichigo_

**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Story Type**: One-shot  
**Word Count**: 870 (o.o Must be the shortest I've _ever_ done!)  
**Summary**: Edward Elric hated parties, but one man would change all that.

**Disclaimer**: No, Fullmetal Alchemist is copyrighted to Hiromu Arakawa/Square Enix. If I owned it, wouldn't you expect yourselves to be seeing Roy x Ed everywhere!

**Warnings**: Some introspective and thoughts, fluff, then implication of going into a room. (_winks_) Well, you have been warned; flames regarding about shounen-ai-hatred will be ignored.

-----

Edward Elric hated parties, or gatherings for that matter. Not that the holidays helped improve his mood and feelings about these festivities.

It was – apparently – a Christmas party for State Alchemists. That also meant he was the youngest one there, and therefore did not know anyone well enough to talk to.

_Christmas, right._

At any rate, the only reason why he was here to begin with was because of a polite invitation that had somehow found its way to the Rockbell's mailbox in Risembool two weeks prior to the party. He had pondered for a while, and even _Al_ had encouraged him to be more of a social person rather than a book geek (_the nerve of his little brother!_). Winry, on the other hand, had gushed and fretted with his outfit, because she was such a perfectionist, down to the very last detail.

So here he was, standing here, of all places.

Perhaps it was the food? Ed wandered to the table; mostly following his nose (he trusted his sense of smell too much), and almost drooled over the sight of the delicacies set out before him.

There were everything imaginable; Ed had an extremely difficult time controlling his hands from piling a bit of everything on to a plate. He grabbed a glass of cocktail off the tray of a passing waiter and held it in his right hand. His automail did not break glass yet, if he was careful enough.

He sauntered off to a corner and stared vaguely at the crowd. There was an absence of the usual blue uniforms, as it was a "formal party without military conduct". Ed nervously rearranged his tie and adjusted his suit. He was foreign to this dress code, and he missed his usual black and red attire.

His gaze swept back to the dance floor. Couples were laughing, dancing, and having a good time…

He wondered hazily where the Colonel was, if he was on the dance floor with another woman, dancing the night away…

"Well, well, well…fancy meeting _you_ here, Fullmetal," a voice smirked behind him.

Ah, talk of the devil.

Ed didn't even have to turn around to pinpoint the owner of the voice, but surprise registered in his mind. He knew the voice, he can't say he hadn't been expecting it, but he definitely didn't like the cocky tone. "Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a State Alchemist too. I _can_ be here, you know, or has your big head inflated so much you can't remember anything? And just for the record," Ed shot back, "my name's Edward."

"I just haven't spotted you during this whole time," the voice behind Ed drawled, the smirk more pronounced.

Roy Mustang fully enjoyed the effect his words had on the younger man.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE WOULD ONLY BE NOTICED IF SOMEONE SPILLED THE PUNCH ON HIM, AND ONLY BECAUSE THERE WOULD BE YELLING COMING FROM ME!"

People within earshot turned at Ed's outburst. Heat rushed to his face in embarrassment and he apologized to the crowd. When they turned away, back to their activities, he shot a glare at the man standing behind him.

_This is his entire fault._

The Colonel, however, found it highly amusing and let out a chuckle, ignoring the look on Ed's face that was directed at him.

"Be quiet," Edward growled. "You started this whole thing!"

"Oh, but it's so fun, pipsqueak."

Ed bristled, but his dignity stopped rising so much when he saw what Roy did.

He _winked_.

Ed shivered. _Damn you, Mustang!_

"Your tie is messed up, Fullmetal."

Ed jerked slightly as white gloved hands reached for the knot. He felt it loosen and tighten, and the knot reassembled in a not-too-tight fashion. Ed heard a sound of approval emitting from the older man's throat. Ed's insides did a little squirm before his nerves calmed slightly.

"Mistletoe, Ed," Roy whispered softly, a smile – yes, a genuine smile, not a smirk – on his face. His hands rose from the tie to Ed's shoulders. "Do you know what this means?" His eyes twinkled with mischief.

Ed's breath hitched. _Don't tell me he's going to…!_

"But this is a public place, _sir_," Ed hissed, backing up – to no avail, since he was already in a corner.

"And everyone's too wrapped up in the dancing to notice what else is going on," Roy returned, still with the same – soft? – smile.

Ed dropped the gaze that was held by Roy's dark eyes, a blush creeping up his cheeks. "Oh fine, you bastard, but if you get cau-" but Roy had already cut him off with a kiss. Roy wasn't waiting for his permission anyway.

Ed melted against his embrace and was ready to tug him closer to fully flush their bodies together when Roy pulled away. "Hey!" Ed pouted, wanting more.

"What say you to a more private place, hmm, Ed?" the Colonel purred.

The blush returned ten folds, but the owner of it allowed himself to be towed out of the building, unnoticed by anyone. It was still snowing gently and the cold sent chills down their spines, but it would be a warm night of memories – Roy would see to that.

_- Owari -_

**Authoress' Note**: (_hides_) I apologize for things that don't seem to make sense (i.e. Ed's outburst?), because after all, this is a first shot at writing FMA. I still need to adjust to the fandom. So! Constructive criticism and feedback very much appreciated, and I hope I'll be alive when I read them.


End file.
